


Friendly Neighborhood Firefighter

by mattzerella_sticks



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Buck has a crush on Eddie, Clueless Eddie Diaz, Dancing, Eddie Needs the Extra Cash, Embarrassment, F/M, Fainting, Firefighter strippers, Ginuwine's Pony - Freeplay, M/M, Partying, Strippers, obvious Buck, pizzas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Maddie was invited to Athena's Bachelorette Party, and having a great time. Things get more interesting, however, when the nighttime entertainment arrives. It's a wonderful surprise, as she, nor Hen and Athena, were expecting a familiar face to turn the corner. But they weren't objecting to his presence. No one was, especially a certain party crasher.





	Friendly Neighborhood Firefighter

**Author's Note:**

> So like when in the last episode Eddie said he was taking on a few odd jobs to earn some extra cash, my mind immediately went to this.
> 
> Hope you like!

            Maddie laughed along with the rest of the girls at Hen’s animated story. She remembered the call – an unconscious man stuck in a manhole – but there was more to the story she missed. Like how he regained consciousness at some point and started screaming. That it made Bobby and Chimney run to a nearby grocery store for some oil and butter while Buck was tasked with calming the man. Within that time the man kicked her brother hard enough to bruise and a woman showed up and started yelling at the guy wedged into the manhole.

            “So we’re trying to grease him up but there’s shouting on both sides,” Hen said, “Buck worked on getting the woman to calm down enough to let us do our jobs. His charm was on the fritz, though.” She winked at Maddie, “Probably hurt worse than the kick.”

            Maddie rolled her eyes in response.

            “Chimney though had the worst job,” Hen told them, “tying him to the cord so he wouldn’t slip down and fall into the sewers. Had a _lot_ on his hands, if you catch my drift…” One of the women, a cop, spit out her drink all over herself. This caused the room to roar with laughter while their host ran to grab some napkins.

            “Glad it wasn’t Bobby,” Athena chuckled, “Already had one man come home with another man’s penis on his hands.” She fed the flames and everyone gasped for air when they were through.

            “All this talking is making me hungry,” Hen sighed, flopping onto Maddie, “When’s your brother getting here with the pizzas?”

            “He should be here soon,” Maddie said, checking her phone. It was already a half-hour since Maddie texted Buck to pick up food for them, and other than his first text agreeing to it he was suspiciously silent. “Should I call him?”

            “Please,” Athena waved her off, “Buck probably got distracted.”

            Hen huffed, standing. “If he brings by some cold pizza I don’t care that I’m surrounded by police I’m beating his ass.” She moved over towards their host for the evening, a woman from Athena’s station named Marisa.

            Maddie was hesitant when she saw the notification pop up on her Facebook, having never met her before. But when she saw who her other friends were, Maddie figured accepting would be fine. Then she received the invite for Athena’s bachelorette party. Her confusion quickly changed into relief as she clicked the ‘Going’ button.

            Now, three hours into the party, Marisa was a little frazzled but still having a good time. So caught up in the party she forgot to order the pizza once the veggie platter ran out, but Maddie came in to save the day.

            She was glancing at her phone, now; darting her gaze between it and the door. Maddie called to her and asked, “Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine, I’m fine,” she said, “Just…” A knock on the door interrupted her, and she grinned wide. “Perfect.”

            “Finally,” Hen said, “pizza.”

            Maddie shook her head. “No, I told Buck to text me when he was on his way.”

            “It’s not pizza,” Marisa said. She turned to Athena, bashfully wringing her hands. “Now, in honor of Athena’s upcoming wedding, I thought she might want at least one more night to… _cut loose_.”

            Athena sighed, hand covering her eyes. “Marisa, you didn’t.”

            “Don’t worry,” she said, on her way towards the door, “You’ll enjoy it. I even made sure to ask for the _fireman_.” Marisa disappeared around the corner to answer the waiting stripper.

            “Oh this is gonna be good,” Hen said, squeezing in next to Athena. “Bobby’ll love hearing about this… might make him _jealous_.”

            “I specifically asked for this to be a normal night,” Athena said, “Good food, good talk and _no men_.”

            “My kind of night,” Hen smirked, “but I’m willing to make a few exceptions, _especially_ for this.” She looked out to the group, continuing. “I love watching these men, they barely know what they’re talking about. And the firefighter puns are _incredible_.”

            “Yes, we’re all here in the living room!” Marisa spoke loudly from the other room clueing them all in that the show was about to begin. Maddie sipped at her drink once more before she wouldn’t have the chance to again. Marisa skipped in, beaming. “Don’t be alarmed everyone, but someone called 9-1-1. A friendly neighborhood fireman came by to make sure we were okay…” She ran to an open seat as fast as she could.

            They watched the empty space, waiting for the stripper to come into sight. Heavy boots announced his entrance, the faux firefighter coming into view. “Ladies,” a familiar voice drawled, “I think it’s a little hot in here…”

            “Eddie!”

            Eddie froze, eyes wide in terror as they flit from Maddie to Athena to Hen again and again. Then he started buttoning up his open jacket, blushing. “Oh no,” he muttered, “Oh no no no…”

            A chorus of disappointment followed his re-robing. His hands stilled midway through it, unsure of what to do. He glanced at Athena, “This is… your bachelorette party?”

            She nodded. “It is…”

            Marisa leaned over to Hen, “You know the stripper?”

            Hen chuckled. “Do we ever. He’s part of the 118 with us… don’t know why he’s got a side gig though.”

            Maddie did. In that instant she remembered a conversation her and Buck shared. Back when she worried over her deposit, he told her it wasn’t that big a deal. “There are worse things we can be going through,” Buck said, “You know Eddie had to take a second job so he can support Christopher?”

            “Why? Wouldn’t he have enough with Shannon –“

            “Apparently not,” he mumbled, sulking, “So his time’s been spent pretty thin. It’s like if he’s not at the station I’m not seeing him…”

            She knew why Eddie stood in front of them now. Still, a stripper was the last thing she suspected he’d do for extra cash, not that he wouldn’t make a good one. Her heart was stuck on Chimney, but her eyes worked, too.

            “Should I,” Eddie started, jerking a thumb towards the door, “I should probably go –“ Another wave of disapproval. “This is…”

            “Come on Eddie,” Hen whined, “You’re already here!”

            “But,” he glanced at Athena, “Do you really -?”

            “I am celebrating something,” she grinned, now keen on the stripper idea, “And poor Marisa already paid for your time…”

            He bit his lip, obviously weighing his options. Eddie turned to Maddie, “No one finds out about this. _Especially_ Buck.”

            “My lips are sealed.”

            Eddie undid his buttons once more. “Then I guess there really is a fire here tonight…” He flapped the lapels of his flimsy jacket open, showing more of his body. His move earned him some love from the group, hands reaching out to try and touch as he moved closer in. “But don’t worry,” he continued, forcing a smile, “I… know my way around a hose.”

            “Yes!” Hen cried, “I love it!”

            He looked down at Athena, brow raised. “You wouldn’t happen to be a fire starter, would you?”

            “I think that title belongs to you,” she said, raising her glass, “Don’t try and speak… give us what we want.”

            Nodding, Eddie pulled out his phone and queued up a waiting track. Immediately the opening notes to Ginuwine’s ‘Pony’ began playing. He handed it over to Athena, waiting until her fingers touched it to roll his crotch in her face. Hen whooped from the sidelines, cheering him on.

            Maddie pulled at her shirt while watching Eddie. The firefighter dropped into a crouch, swaying slowly to the music. His shoulders rolled, and after the sixth time they do one of his sleeves fell and exposed shoulder. The tenth roll made the other do the same. Eddie toyed with the jacket, all the while teasing the group.

            He stood at the chorus, jacket pooling at his feet. “That’s what I’m talking about!” one of the guests screamed, the woman next to her whistling. Eddie hopped onto the coffee table, pulling at his suspenders. Like with the jacket, he dragged out the process of taking them off. When they did fall, Eddie followed it up with a few body rolls that made Maddie’s skin flush.

            “You should’ve been in the calendar, Eddie, with moves like that!” Hen tossed a few dollars at him, laughing with how he rolled his eyes. Eddie jumped back off the table, spinning and dancing a few moves. He worked the crowd, giving each of them a little moment.

            For Maddie, Eddie grabbed at the back of her seat and lowered himself onto her lap. It was more awkward than the others; Maddie could tell when she met his eyes. He did everything he could to not face her. When she caught his stare, Maddie mouthed ‘I’m sorry’. Eddie nodded appreciatively.

            The song ended, transitioning into another track with a fast beat and no vocals. Eddie returned to Athena and spun around, giving her access to his backside. He shook his ass in her face, doing so even after both her and Hen slapped his cheeks. “Careful,” he mumbled, “you might get… _burned_.”

            “Oh we can handle the heat, Eddie,” Athena chuckled, “Forged in the fire!”

            Eddie stepped back up onto the coffee table sighing. His moves were grander, and Maddie believed he was heading into the grand finish of his floorshow. He tossed his helmet onto Hen’s lap and crouched back down. “This party’s on fire,” Eddie said, “It looks like I’m going to need to… bring out the hose.”

            Standing, Eddie ripped off his trousers. Many things happened in that moment. The party roared louder than they ever did before, a few standing and shaking fists of bills. Maddie noticed the thong Eddie wore was as red as a fire truck. And Buck walked in with seven pizzas stacked in his arms.

            “I got the pizzas,” he said, “sorry for the delay, but… butt…” Buck stopped and gaped at Eddie. Hearing him, Eddie whirled around to face him. “Eddie?” he asked, trailing his gaze down his body. Buck’s eyes zeroed in on Eddie’s crotch, the thin underwear hiding nothing.

            Eddie’s face matched his thong, and he covered it with twitching hands. “Buck?” he asked, “What are you doing here?”

            Buck didn’t answer. Instead he dropped to the floor, pizza scattering around him.

            “Buck!” Maddie yelled, rushing over to him. She wasn’t alone, Athena and Marisa following.

            “Dammit Buck,” Hen said from her spot on the couch, “Why’re you always making a scene…”

            Eddie stayed rooted to the coffee table, but craned his neck to look at the other man’s prone figure. “Is he okay?”

            Marisa checked the boxes of pizza, sighing in relief. “Pizza’s fine. Six of them at least… we lost half of one. Thank God for hardwood floors.”

            “And Buck?”

            “He’s fine,” Athena stood, “Trust me. Oh,” she pointed at him, smirking, “don’t think this means your time’s up.”

            “But Buck –“

            “Really is fine,” Maddie said, petting Buck’s head. She turned to Eddie, “Nothing bad happened.”

            He wasn’t convinced. “Why'd he pass out though?”

            Maddie didn’t know if she should answer. It was glaringly obvious when examining Buck, from the goofy smile lifting his bruised cheek to his unfortunately tented jeans. She glanced at the room and shrugged. “I guess things were... too _hot_ for him to handle?”

            Hen snorted into her drink. “Okay, it’s official. _This_ is the best bachelorette party I’ve ever been to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you? Like I mean it would be hilarious if this was actually what Eddie did but who knows? We'll have to wait and see if the writers choose to revisit this plot point...
> 
> UPDATE:  
> So glad to see the positive comments and response to this!!
> 
> For anyone wondering, what happens after is that they clean up the pizza around Buck and have Eddie continue his routine, with Buck passed out. Buck wakes up near the end of the routine when Eddie is putting his clothes back on. They're stuttering messes, so much so Eddie forgets his 'helmet' and Buck doesn't ask to be repaid for the pizzas.
> 
> Because of this, Hen then starts talking about Buck having a crush on Eddie and Maddie confirms it "but don't say anything about it!"; Hen brings the helmet in the next day and gives it to Buck, "Give this to Eddie later, he left it at Marisa's." Buck then ends up tripping during a rescue mission because he's distracted and lands in the hospital.


End file.
